


Podfic: Road to Ithaca by stickmarionette

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Podfic, stickmarionette, the road to ithaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: "Most important, you can work with me. That's enough to start with."Young Pep Guardiola, his occasionally insane but brilliant mentor Johan Cruyff and the shaping of modern FC Barcelona. (Reposted from original fic by stickmarionette)





	Podfic: Road to Ithaca by stickmarionette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neyvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Road to Ithaca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102468) by [stickmarionette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickmarionette/pseuds/stickmarionette). 



Hello! I've actually managed to make a podfic! Which is more than can be said of me listening to a podfic or podcast (I fall asleep during narrations). Thanks to neyvenger for introducing me to this wonderful fic. I felt oddly mad throughout which is a good thing because I am always a little mad at our dear Josep Guardiola. I am also a lowkey Madridista so this was an interesting experience and Johan Cruyff sounds absolutely insane. Also saying Cruyff every 3 seconds was...hard. 

Please go read the original and let stickmarionette know how much you liked their fic! It's a masterpiece!

To Neyvenger: you being one of my favorite writers in fandom is a widely known secret and I think when I asked you what your favorite fics were it was both from a place to give you a gift and to know what you find admirable in writing. The fic didn't disappoint and I was blown by the depth and meta that went into the production of the fic. This is my first podfic so the finish isn't that wonderful and i have pronounced things (esp names) awfully, my mother is also in the background a lot and i'm clicking my keyboard often LOL but either way here it is and I hope listening to this cheers you up during recovery:

Also I haven't figured out how to make a downloadable version...but I'll share it on dropbox if you send me a message on [Tumblr](https://manaholic-mongolian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
